Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) has been proposed by Nokia and other companies in 3GPP (3d Generation Partnership Project) for Downlink (DL) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), see “Principle for the evolved UTRA radio access concept”, Alcatel, Ericsson, Fujitsu, LGE, Motorola, NEC, Nokia, NTT DoCoMo, Panasonic, RITT, Samsung, Siemens, WG1 Ad Hoc on LTE UTRA, R1-050622, 3GPP #41bis, Sopia Antipolis, 20-21 June.
NTT DoCoMo proposed a control channel and synchronization channel for scalable bandwidth with two-dimensional (frequency-time) scrambling in Evolved UTRA Downlink, see “Basic structure of control channel and synchronization channel for scalable bandwidth in evolved UTRA downlink”, NTT DoCoMo, R1-051147, 3GPP #42bis, San Diego, Oct. 10-14 2005, and [3] “Orthogonal common pilots channel and scrambling code in evolved UTRA downlink”, NTT DoCoMo, R1-050704, 3GPP #42, London, September 2005.
Performance of detection algorithms for SSCH (Secondary Synchronization Channel) and system information mapping to SSCH was presented by Texas Instruments in 3GPP, see “Downlink synchronization channel schemes for E-UTRA”, TI, R1-051057, 3GPP #42bis, San Diego, Oct. 10-14 2005.